Forget Me Not
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *First Brave Fic* A chain of events is set into motion which will ultimately test the bonds of love and marriage. **Heavily Revised**
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Greetings, after much thought and encouragement. I have decided not to completely remove this fic but I have the need to completely overhaul the chapters uploaded as this fic was similar to another ongoing story and did not want to be accused of ripping on the idea._

_To begin with, I had no honest idea where I was going with this fic but have since managed to score some free time to myself, rid myself of a block and doodle around with ideas that had been mulling around the ol' noodle...well let's just stay this was the end result._

_So I hope *nervous twitch* that everyone enjoys this wee fic of me. I still feel, somewhat out of my comfort zone and have tried to bring an original idea to life while maintain the integrity and believability of the characters from the movie._

_Ignore any/all spelling and grammar mistakes as I will try to keep them to a minimal and if needed then replace the chapter minus the annoying mistakes. Please read and review, as it makes the hard work all worth it._

_PS: I own nothing, still a broke student and despite being Scottish (never a bad thing, LOL) I cannot for the life of me write a believable accent/dialogue so have patience, might even bribe someone to help me out with that?! ;) _

_Enjoy x _

Forget Me Not

Chapter One: And I Shall Smite Vengeance against Thee

Elinor inhaled deeply, her senses tingled alive as the early morning breeze greeted her, carrying the fresh aroma of the morning dew and newly budding snowdrops.

Since, she could remember, the first day of spring was always her favorite time of the year which marked an end to the cold winters and the beginning of a new year. It could be considered a ritual of such, where Queen Elinor would depart from the castle, surrounding walls and the village. Here, is where she was free.

Elinor was free from the constant eyes of her family and loyal subject that would always be upon her to lead them, they found her presence to be comforting and instil confidence but this day, the first day of spring, was _her _day.

King Fergus was sound asleep in bed as was the rest of her family. Elinor knew that her husband was not particularly fond of the idea of her venturing alone out of the safety and security of the castle without him or at least a chaperone. Despite, his long standing concerns, Elinor had purposely defy her husband. After all, she had carried out her ritual for countless years however she did suspect that the raised concern and worry about her was due to the 'bear' incident that rocked the family to its foundations and only now was the aftermath beginning to settle from the life changing experience.

Elinor smirked, she would return long before he husband noticed she had even left his side and be none the wiser.

She mounted her faithful horse and fled into the open fields, witnessing the sun rise of this particularly glorious morning. Elinor smiled; it was indeed a perfect day.

* * *

Her horse stood in the shadow of a tall oak tree, grazing upon the long grass while Elinor gracefully sat amongst the long grass of the field where she carefully selected snowdrop flowers and placed them into a wicker basket.

She reminisced the many years that she had carried out this routine even as a princess, much younger than her own daughter, Merida, when it had been a much simpler time. Elinor had been free from the burden of restraint and responsibilities that was quickly thrust upon her by her mother and father. But, times were different as she felt compelled to impress and appease her parents in order to prevent their fragile and troublesome marriage from further deterioration as well as the threat of invasion which became whispered rumours and regular gossip of the town and castle.

Elinor shook her head at the memories. It was indeed a completely different time compared to Merida and her identical triplet boys now had to face. There had been a time when Elinor was like her daughter but then the news of her own betrothal was earth shattering news from her parents however, she could never replace nor trade her soul-mate and husband for all the earthly treasures.

Then here was the children who blessed and completed their family although this raised its own challenges and complexities of raising a family while maintaining the peace and fragile allegiance of the constantly bickering clans.

The first day of spring was not only a routine or ritual; it was special to her which would remind herself of the person she once was but also since the 'bear' incident a reminder to never become the person she used to be. Elinor had even noticed that she was not nearly as exhausted by the stress of her family, the kingdom or the clans. Her troublesome and persistent headaches had disappeared much to her relief and all likelihood was a direct result of stress. But, what warmed her heart most of all was the rekindled and mended relationship between herself and Merida. They were both able to talk to each other, to be open but most importantly happy.

She sighed contently and glanced down at her basket which was nearly filled with freshly picked snowdrops. Elinor inhaled deeply and smirked, she remembered that Fergus had handed her a handful of snowdrops although how he ever found out those where her favorite flowers was still a mystery.

Somewhere close, a shadowy figure sat upon a black horse. His cold, steely eyes watched Elinor intently and waited for the perfect time.

Revenge would be at hand


	2. Chapter Two: The Chase

Chapter Two: The Chase

The earth shook with the ferocity, the impact caused by the hooves of the black horse which raced, vibrated heavily against the soft ground, to close the acres of wide open space between the mysteriously hooded figure and the defenseless and unsuspecting queen.

The thunderous stride galloped which such speed and accuracy that nothing would deter the rider. The chase had begun. The chase for _her._

Elinor smiled to herself, satisfied that she had picked enough flowers but was wary of the time; she needed to be back before her husband suspected anything. She picked her way through the long grass, strolling lazily with the basket resting in the crook of her arm while she carried a generous amount of soft velvet material in her free hand to make wading through the long grass easier.

She frowned intrigued by the sudden unusual behavior of her faithful horse which seemed flustered and impatient in a bid capture her attention.

Then, she heard something. There was a steady drumming which sounded, emanating from the ground like a heavy heartbeat as if the land were alive. The wild horse snorted heavily, hooves pounded angrily against the ground and the drumming sound steadily increased, drawing closer towards her while demonic blood red eyes focused on the long figure and a virginal white horse which could sense the danger. The hooded rider spurred the horse, tugging forcibly on the leather reins demanding more speed and control over the beast.

Elinor gasped and dropped the basket. Snowdrop flowers fluttered gently into the awaiting talons of long grass as she snatched at her dress, grabbing handfuls of material and ran towards her anxious horse.

The freshly picked flowers and abandoned basket were crushed under the colossal weight of the relentless horse and rider in an endless pursuit.

* * *

"Come on, come on. Faster!" Elinor pleaded with the animal to deliver her back into the arms of her husband rather than the awaiting clutches of terror.

She glanced over her shoulder only to be greeted by the faceless figure that continued the chase and showed no sign of relenting or surrendering. The charging horse was equally fearsome with emotionless eyes and mindless obeying its master.

Elinor swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat and forced away the dwelling thoughts that caused her stomach to nervously flutter with dread. She cringed at the taste of fresh bile which tainted and offended her taste buds. Her shaking hands clutched tightly onto the leather reins and urged her horse towards a speedy escape as she narrowly missed and ducked from the low branches which threatened to knock her from the panting horse.

A leather glove snatched an arrow from the quiver mounted against his back, he growled in frustration, growing increasing impatient after the novelty of the chase grew weary but he would ensure that the chase would not last.

The bow protested emitted a groan from the immense tension as he pulled back the arrow. Steadily, he took aim at the moving target and decided to put to end this frantic pursuit.

The arrow flew effortlessly through the air, slicing against the opposing resistance of the wind and struck the target. Elinor gasped when she witnessed the arrow now lodged in her companion's side narrowly missing herself, she managed to compress the bleeding feeling the slick warm liquid ooze from beneath her hand. Her eyes felt irritated and began to water, the familiar sensation as tears threatened to erupt from the fragile dam as the impending sense of danger became a race against time.

'_No! We'll make it then everything will be okay.' _She clutched onto that fraying thought and attempted to reason against her mounting fear and quash any negative doubts.

He took aim with a second arrow.

Suddenly, darkness consumed her and she continued to fall into the waiting abyss. Everything was motionless, and painfully silent. The once playful, cotton wool like clouds were now dominated by menacing grey clouds that prematurely darkened the day and consumed the sunlight.

Elinor coughed her body desperate for oxygen and slowly her heavy eyes blinked open revealing a kaleidoscope of sharp and twisted colours before she closed her eyes. Her entire body ached and complained when she attempted to move her limbs, even her bones still felt the residual vibration caused by the impact of the fall and continued to linger, painfully.

As Elinor lay helpless on the forest floor, surrounded by trees and a fast approaching and mysterious figure that chased her. Her faithful horse continued to race back home and unwittingly abandoned her.

Her mind similar to her vision swirled chaotically and briefly attempted to piece together the last broken moments that eluded her memory. Elinor grunted as she pushed herself from the damp earth against the protest of her body, she ignored the onslaught of fresh pain as she pulled herself to her feet and allowed her dazed hazel eyes observe her surroundings.

There she stood utterly alone; a hand clutched her throbbing head as shadows like a pack of vultures slowly circled the oblivious queen.

* * *

Commotion and panicked voices instantly caught the attention and intrigued of both Merida and her father as they had been preparing their horses when the sudden uproar of voices and wild fire like panic began to unsettle the village.

"Your Majesty..." panted a voice, gasping for air "You must follow!"

Fergus was quick to follow the older man and promptly marched with confidence towards a swarming crowd of his clan. His determined eyes surveyed the mass of people which parted once they saw his arrival and revealed the injured white horse that belonged to his wife. The crowd fell into a deafening silence, observing their king and awaited for instructions.

"What's going on here?" He demanded

A lone voice sounded amongst the muttering crowd before remaining silent. Fergus was too distracted to notice his daughter appear by his side, her curiosity to learn about the commotion.

"It came sprinting into the grounds...from no-where! There's an arrow, someone shot at this defenseless creature," he paused before delivering the ultimate blow to the king "There's no sigh of the queen."

Fergus frowned, his fists tightened. His priority was to find his queen, Elinor.

"Dad?" questioned Merida, pondering as to what her father's next move was.

"It's alright!" he lied and began to lead her away from the prying eyes and ears of the crowd "Merida...I need...want you to stay here."

She gasped "But..." she interrupted

Fergus raised his hand "There's been an accident...me and the boys will go find her."

"I'm coming with you." She demanded

Merida had inherited her father headstrong attitude and stubbornness but got her confidence from her mother although like both parents, family was extremely important and always would reserve a special place in her heart.

Fergus felt his skin flush with anger at the mere notion of allowing his daughter out of the stone walls that protected his family and would not any harm come to her, if she liked it or not. At least, him self and armed men would be safe enough and find Elinor and bring her back to where she rightfully belonged.

"No!" he raised his voice to stress his point "Merida, I don't ask much from you...but right now I need you to stay here."

"But Dad!" she continued to protest

Fergus could feel his patience wearing thin and frowned. He was typically easy going but the mere thought of anything happening to his beloved queen or family then he would fight to the death to protect or avenge them. Elinor, his soul-mate and best friend, he could not imagine his life without her and nearly losing her to a spell in which he nearly slaughtered his wife continued to haunt his dreams.

"Merida." A firm, warning tone

Her eyes widened at her father before reluctantly surrendered and silenced any further protests against her father's will.


	3. Chater Three: Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Three: Calm before the Storm

King Fergus and several horse mounted men valiantly rode into the forest. The collective stampede matched the fury of one of Mother Nature's fierce thunderstorms which caused the earth to rumble beneath the charging hooves of the horses as they raced into the forest. The colossal quake frightened the forest dwelling wildlife which recoiled in fear at the ferocity of the men.

Fergus led the charge and the desperate search for his beloved queen. His aqua eyes madly inspected the blurry scenery of the forest which started to blend together now all looking the same. He was beyond frantic, clutching desperately onto the fraying hope to catch a fleeting glimpse of her or perhaps a sign that would indicate her whereabouts.

It was eerily peaceful within the darkened surroundings of the towering trees as the native wildlife had long since sensed the thunderous advancement of the small search party and scurried into the shadows to hide. The sun had long since submitted to the now thick and relentless grey clouds that consumed the entire sky, a never-ending horizon of menacing clouds.

"Elinor!" his voice bellowed, he paused and listened but still nothing. "_Elinor!_" he shouted again and yanked firmly at the leather reins.

His heart raced to the harmony of the galloping horses that continued to plough through the forest while weary of the natural obstacles as they continued on their search for the queen. Dwindling hope had began to corrode while hope diminished amongst the band of men but they continued to remain silent and follow his orders as their king was frantic in desperation as time was off the essence.

It was not exactly known if the great love shared between the king and queen was a source of tremendous strength or a weakness. The evidence conspired to conclude that some unknown force had exploited the Achilles heel of the relationship and the entire clan. The thought of someone, foreign to the land had inadvertently made a fatal mistake and enemy which unleashed a furious fire deep within Fergus, his soul in agony as he wound go to the ends of the earth to hunt down whoever was responsible for this and ensure they would experience a mere sample of his own suffering only to be ended by the cold metal of his sword.

His mind solely focused on the search, he refused to surrender to the swirling thoughts that massed within his mind and threatened to darken his frantic thoughts as each passing moment that Elinor still remained missing.

'_Hold on, Elinor, lass. I'll be there and protect you where I should've been the entire time' _he thought guiltily.

* * *

_Fergus blinked open his tired eyes, greeted by the dazzling sunlight which flooded their chambers. He grunted as he stretched, his muscles tightened and ripped beneath his scarred, pale skin while his joints creaked protesting before he relaxed and yawned loudly. Automatically, he rolled over and reached out for his still slumbering wife but found an empty bed. Fergus had initially hoped to steal a good morning kiss before the three terrors that were his identical triplet sons began to get up to their usual mischievous behavior although he had not been awoken by the raised voice of Maudie, who was their usual target for tormenting._

_However, Fergus shrugged and presumed nothing more; perhaps Elinor had simply risen early to tend to her duties. Long gone when the couple were granted any extended time of peace or the luxury of a lie-in._

_He smiled and decided that he would sneak a wee kiss later but later never happened._

* * *

"No! No, no, no." He gasped as he brought his mighty horse to an abrupt stop; his men mimicked his actions only they watched their king as he dismounted from his horse.

Fergus continued to shake his head in denial and hoped that he would eventually wake from this terrorizing nightmare.

Something familiar had caught his eagle like eyes and was completely consumed to explore what he dreaded, he prayed it was nothing but as he stepped closer, his knees collapsed from beneath his weight and landed on the wet grass.

"It cannot be true," he whispered "Oh Elinor!"

His trembling hand cradled into his heaving chest, his eyes filled with utter disbelieve now watered as he stared at her crown which carelessly lay discarded.

The kaleidoscope of magnificent colours and shattered images of scenery began to slowly resolve and she slowly observed her surroundings. Her body shivered from the aftermath of the soaring adrenaline that once pulsated throughout her system. Her spinning and aching head rested in her hands as she attempted to control the nausea from the spinning sensation.

Elinor inhaled deeply, attempting to steady her nerves as she surveyed her new environment. Her surroundings mirrored the same familiar trees and greenery, nothing looked familiar and she was unable to decide which direction she should take.

Suddenly, somewhere close to her, a twig snapped which caused her to instinctively take cover, cowering behind an ancient oak tree. Elinor pressed herself tightly against the rough exterior of the tree; she held her breath and carefully listened for the approaching, heavy footsteps which rustled throughout the grass.

"Elinor." Sounded a quiet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Greetings! Yip, I know it's been sometime since I last uploaded something on this fic. Since the original upload this fic has been completely revised I recommend you peeps re-read just to refresh your memory.  
_

_Hope this chapter isn't too crappy :-/ _

_Major shout out to Scotch-Irish Rose for her help, much appreciated. _

_Remember that I own nothing, still a broke student and have tried to keep the spelling/grammar mistakes to the minimal but they will occasionally worm in there._

_Enjoy x _

Chapter Four: The Closing Moments

Elinor cowered behind the ancient tree which concealed her perfectly and provided relief from the ruthless pursuit of the unknown hooded rider. Her head pulsated with each forceful heartbeat; the pressure within her skull threatened to immobilize her, becoming almost impossible to manage. The pain threatened to incapacitate her but the primal instinct to survive was greater and became a source of inner strength.

The heavy footsteps disturbed the ground and rustled through the grass. He approached closer to where she had been forced to hide and now she found herself backed into an inescapable corner with only one option left, to fight.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped but she could sense the malevolent presence that caused another wave of fresh fear to rise, she trembled behind the tree and desperately looked for something, anything that may help her. His heavy breathing replaced his menacing footsteps. He tracked her towards this area but marveled at her ability to deceive him as he could no longer track her whereabouts perhaps over confident, he had underestimated her but there were still ways to hunt his prey.

He inhaled the still air of the forest, closed his eyes to concentrate and pictured the panicked queen, as she stumbled through the unfamiliar area.

Elinor found courage and pushed herself from the tree now completely exposed and grabbed a branch as an improvised weapon which under the circumstances was better than nothing and better than simply waiting for him to capture her. She swung the piece of weakened wood like a bat into the empty air, demonstrating her ability to defend herself if need be.

The hooded figure opened his eyes upon hearing her frantic movements but his nose had caught the lingering scent of her perfume as well as the fear which oozed from her body. He curiously observed the obvious distress that danced within her wide, hazel eyes.

"Stay...stay back...or else." She stuttered.

He tilted his head as if inquisitive of her. Elinor slowly started to back away attempting to create a barrier of space between each other. Her terrified eyes never dared to blink or look away in the fear that he might strike at her, nervously she continued to swing her weapon but as much as he enjoyed the initial chase it was time for this little game to come to an end. Time was of the essence and his patience wavered at the ongoing charade.

As the hood remained over his head, concealing his features and identity, his muscular arms were bare which exposed a vast number of scars that he had acquired over the years throughout the battles, wars and invasions that he had survived. His gloved hand reached over his impressive shoulder and revealed his sword, the blade glinted in the light and pointed towards the woman who trembled before him with only a piece of wood as a make shift weapon and clearly lack confidence and experience in battle or defending herself.

He smiled wickedly and advanced towards her. His powerful strides caused the ground to quake.

"I said...stay back." She shouted.

"A thousand apologies my queen but I can do this hard way or the easy way."

She swallowed back the solid lump that formed in her throat. Elinor felt defenseless and insignificant as the faceless rider whose emotionless voice was equal to his intimidating presence continued to march with confidence and purpose.

"I swear...I'm not afraid to use...this...stay back!" She demanded desperately, clutching at straws and aimlessly swung her weapon, clumsily into the air.

He laughed cruelly, taunting the exhausted woman and decided to demonstrate his power and end this pathetic game.

In one swift, calculated manoeuvre, the force yielded by his sword effortlessly sliced the make shift weapon and rendered Elinor completely defenseless. The heavy vibrations traveled into her hands and arms while a shadow towered over her.

"And now, my queen...it is now time." Growled the voice, after finally successfully obtaining his prize

"Unhand me...you beast!" She spat, voice filled with festering hatred at her tormentor.

* * *

King Fergus with a heavy heart, walked back to his horse while his men mimicked the mood, each of them casting a downward glance at the ground, mourning the loss of the queen.

Fergus clutched onto his wife's crown, the symbol of her authority and royal status that had been found simply discarded on the ground but no sign of Elinor perhaps there was still a chance that she was out there, somewhere in the forest. She could be lost, injured or worse but he shook his head adamantly at the thought. Fergus knew Elinor; she was a strong woman despite her small stature and she was a fighter, if anything had happened then she would have fought until the end.

The king mounted his horse until a piercing scream emanated deeper in the forest, somewhere. His two loyal dogs instantly bolted and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Fergus tucked the crown into the leather saddlebag, he gestured to his men to follow the dogs.

'_Hold on Elinor.' _He thought as he charged into the thick of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I own nothing, please ignore and forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes._

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Five: Frozen Flower

The scream which emanated somewhere from deep within the darkened forest had caused the two dogs which accompanied the search party, instantly charged into the waiting shadows and disappeared from sight.

Fergus gave the order for his men to follow the dogs and remain vigilant as an enemy of the clan roamed the forest. He watched as his men raced after the leading dogs while he secured the recently discovered treasure that was Elinor crown, in the leather saddle bag before he mounted his faithful horse and started to follow his men, journeying into the dark forest.

His mind was in chaotic turmoil as he fought to maintain his tough exterior especially when leading his dedicated men that volunteered to search for the queen and hunt whoever was responsible. Fergus had to permanently display the facade of strength which would instil confidence and the fire within his men but behind his impressive fleet of power and command, he was a lone man, his shoulders were burdened with the task to find and deliver his beloved wife back into his waiting arms where he promised himself, never to allow her out of his sight or to leave his side ever again.

His jaw clenched tightly when he remembered the commotion in the castle grounds when Elinor's horse returned with a single arrow protruding from its neck while crimson blood stained the virginal white coat. The news spread like ramped wide fire around the clan that the queen was currently missing and that her horse had been attacked causing panic and outrage almost the clan now everyone turned to their King to lead them, to capture the villain responsible for such a heinous act and promptly return the queen to them.

Fergus vowed that he would ensure that all these promised tasks would be delivered and restore peace and calm back to the people of DunBroch. He harshly pulled on the leather reins of his horse, signalling for the animal to sped up and join the rest of his men. The adrenaline coursed through his protruding veins as the scream heard only moments ago continued to echo within his ears. Fergus purposely shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the negative thoughts that tormented his conscious mind. There were a million different images which surrounded Elinor, either in grave danger, agonizing pain or something far worse than he dared not to dwell on. He harnessed his attention and concentrated on hunting down the beast that dared to harm his beloved queen.

"My King!" shouted a voice from a straggler of the search party.

Fergus gripped tightly on the reins and brought his panting horse to an abrupt halt, instantly he turned his attention to the young boy.

"What is it lad?" he demanded, impatiently.

The young boy perhaps only a teenager was nervous and trembled in the great presents of his king but also at the enormous task and shared responsibility that he shared with the other men, who were more skilled and experienced than himself. The boy pointed over to a clearing that was easily overlooked, considering the men were focused on the only clear route through the forest. Fergus squinted as he stared hard into the thicket of the long grass but suddenly gasped and felt himself practically fall from his horse, drawn to the clearing by a strong, unknown presents.

The boy secured both horses and slowly followed the king, he clutched tightly onto his sword.

Fergus crumbled to his knees in an instant upon witnessing the pale, unconscious form of his wife who lay motionless on the cold, wet ground. He swallowed his mounting fear and threatening tears, tentatively reached out to touch her deadly pale skin. His giant hand trembled as he reached down and brushed her tangled hair that concealed her face while he stared intently at her face, taking inventory of every microscopic detail.

"Oh Eli...what happened to you?" He whispered feeling his voice creak overwhelmed by the events of the day.

Fergus was relieved to touch her skin to find the lingering warmth of her body but the ever changing climate and prolonged exposure had dramatically caused her temperature to plummet. He knew the power of his strength but that did not discourage him from being extraordinary cautious when he cradled her unconscious body from the cold ground and into his warm arms before he mounted his horse. His muscular arms protected his precious cargo and feared to take his observing eyes from her, should she suddenly awaken.

"Lad, I owe you a debt of gratitude." Said Fergus, acknowledging the young boy which ceased his nervousness and planted the seeds of confidence, after all if it was had not been for the young boy then the queen may not have been discovered.

Fergus felt a sense of peace, calmness returned to him now that Elinor was safety back in his arms and they journeyed back towards the castle. He could not risk further harm or exposure by delaying any treatment that she may require, Fergus had not been able to determine any obvious signs of injury but was not willing to play chance, not with his Elinor.

"You're safe now, lass. I promise it." He whispered before he placed a soft kiss on her cold forehead.

A flicker of his furious temper threatened to escape his command and control. Whoever was responsible would indeed feel his almighty wrath should he capture the beast that inflicted fear and injury to his beloved queen. Fergus knew that Elinor greatly disliked Merida's unladylike behavior which including her bow or any weapon in that case, his daughter knew how to defend herself and protect others as demonstrate countless months ago on that fateful night when the evil, devil bear – Mor'du threatened the family but all the clans however Elinor was the embodiment of pure breed, regal royalty and also had no need to learn how to use weapons especially when her faithful husband was there to protect her. Fergus could only imagine a fraction of what Elinor must have felt when faced against an unknown enemy without anyone or anything to help.

"Lad...best you go back. Tell the rest of the men that I have the queen." Ordered Fergus

"Of course, your majesty." He replied and raced back into the forest.

Elinor swallowed, her throat felt painfully dry and hoarse. Her eyelids felt like an impossible weight and used her remaining strength and energy to force herself to open her eyes. A dark shadow loomed over her and she felt his grip tighten around her before she surrendered into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Maudie and the practicing physician whisked away and Fergus felt a terrible thump emanate from his chest, he'd been parted from Elinor abrupt that he felt lost once again, incomplete despite her now back in the safety of their home. Of course, Fergus knew that his wife was in good hands but he was rendered useless and dependent on the need for others.

"Oh! She's frozen to the bone." Complained Maudie, darting away to presumably acquire more blankets.

Fergus decided to occupy his thoughts while he waited for Maudie and the physician to return Elinor to him and disappeared to their chambers. He stocked the log fire and watched the flames roar to life that would help keep their chambers and Elinor warm, preventing her from developing a cold.

He stood at the window briefly observing the outside world and wondered if his men were fortunate enough to capture the vile beast that dared to harm the queen. He tugged the curtains; the thick material closed and extinguished the menacing clouds that threatened to unleash a thunderstorm.

Fergus took a seat, the wooden chair protested under his grand weight and he simply waited with his head rested heavily in his hands.

"How is she, lass?" He whispered.

"My queen is resting now. No serious injuries and I've managed to clean her as best as possible." Reported Maudie, adjusting the blanket to ensure Elinor was kept warm.

Fergus offered a small smile, eternally grateful that Elinor was unharmed and asleep, "You're done a grant job."

"I think my lady queen is busy dreaming." Maudie casually mentioned.

"Dreaming?"

Maudie nodded eagerly, "Aye, sir...my queen has been muttering in her sleep."

Fergus nodded, "Thank you, Maudie...you've done more than enough."

Maudie bowed her head in acknowledgement and common courtesy for her kind and gently clicked the door closed behind her, allowing the royal couple some privacy.

Fergus resumed his position back in the chair, he felt powerless to do anything expect to patiently wait for her to awaken.

"You're back where you belong...this time I will keep an eye on you," started Fergus, feeling compelled to speak to her sleeping form, unsure if she would be able to hear him, "You gave me such a fright, lass...but you're safe now. I love you."


End file.
